Darkness
by Ritxy
Summary: Ni siquiera su ausente hermano mayor que, hace algunos años atrás, le había jurado que también quería mucho al abuelo y que si algún día Hodge faltaba, él volvería para estar con ella…Pero todo era una mentira, su hermano no había dado señal de su presencia...Y Hodge se fue de ese mundo dejando un espeluznante secreto(Incesto) Jace-Clary
1. Prologo

Hola a todos…Una idea media rara se me pasó por la mente hace ya varios días y se me ocurrió compartirla con aquellos les apetece leer. Es la primera vez que hago un FF con los personajes de Cazadores de Sombras así que espero sus más sinceros comentarios, claro, sin ir a lo grosero.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son de la gran Saga The Mortal Instruments y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Cassandra Clare

**Título**: Darkness

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno.

**Género:** Incesto-Drama-Terror

**Personajes Principales:** Jace-Clary

* * *

**~::oO:: Darkness ::Oo~**

—**Prologo—**

_**«La muerte es solo el comienzo**__**»**_

* * *

—**Tenemos que irnos ya—**dijo la mujer, llevaba un bolso en mano**—Tu padre nos espera afuera. No te retrases más.**

La mujer salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. La chica que estaba allí, sencillamente le dio la espalda, seguía mirando hacia abajo, fijándose en abotonarse la blusa negra que usaría ese día.

Suspiró. No cansada ni abatida. Suspiró porque el nudo en la garganta estaba asfixiándola como soga al cuello. Volvió a su tocador, no se dio importancia en que traje usar. Sencillamente vestía una blusa negra, pantalones negros y zapatillas negras. Su padre le había dicho que usara un abrigo pero ella prefirió desobedecer, por tercera vez, la orden.

Buscó con la mirada los últimos objetos que había recibido por mano del hombre que amaba y, que ahora, le daría la última despedida…

…Y el solo pensar que hace algunos días habían hecho muchas travesuras y causado problemas a los padres de ella…Ahora, él ya se había ido de viaje pero sin planes de volver nunca más.

Ella apretó los puños, golpeó por cuarta vez el espejo de su tocador y, esta vez, se rompió. Los pedazos de vidrio se quedaron incrustados en su pálida piel. Ella vio el recorrido de la sangre hasta mancharle lo dedos.

—**Es hora de irnos—**llamó desde abajo, la mujer de cabellos rojos**—¡Ven o tu padre se enojara!**

Masculló. Tenía que refrenar el dolor o todos en el funeral se darían cuenta lo débil que podía ser por una muerte "natural". Oh, pero ella sabía perfectamente bien que eso no era una muerte a causa de la edad de su abuelo, oh no, ella sentía que había más pero…los doctores dijeron que su corazón no había resistido…El cáncer pulmonar lo consumió con el severo dolor y que los medicamentos ya no podían frenarle los dolores…

Y…hace dos días…

—_**Más te vale seguir con tus sueños o vendré desde el más allá para jalarte de los pies mientras duermes—**_dijo el hombre de intensos cabellos blancos mientras abatía los cabellos de ella—_**Vamos Iglesia. Recuerda que la muerte solo es el comienzo—**_puso dos dedos en la frente de la chica.

—_**¿Cuándo volveremos a jugar? —**_le preguntó tratando de no llorar porque lo que más odiaba Hodge era las personas lloronas.

Él sonrió muy feliz aunque las ligeras lágrimas que recorrían su rostro decían otra cosa.

—_**Cuando cumplas con tus sueños. Te estaré esperando para jugar—**_tomó la mano de su nieta para depositar un corto beso_**—Antes de irme, quiero que cuides algo—**_ella trató de asentir_**—**__**Camille te dará unas pertenencias mías. Mis nietos tendrán algo mío pero a ti te dejaré lo que mereces.**_

—_**A él no le importara. Ni siquiera está aquí—**_gimoteó.

—_**Siempre es así de frio y distante. Vendrá cuando crea conveniente pero ahora no lo es. No lo cuestiones porque no estaré para separarlos cuando comiencen armar una pelea…Así que cuídense mucho. Los amo.**_

Ella sonrió y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tomó la última foto que se había tomado con su abuelo. La abrazó y le dio un beso. El viejo hombre ya se había ido y, pese a que cada madrugada sufría de los insoportables dolores, nunca se le iba esa alegría.

Dejó la fotografía en la pequeña mesita de noche. Tomó su abrigo negro para ponérselo. Subiéndose la capucha y colocándose los lentes, salió de su habitación. Le era aún duro de asimilar que ya no tendría al viejo pervertido y bromista para hacer de las suyas…Ahora ya no tenía a nadie.

.

.

.

El funeral de Hodge estaba afectándola mucho y tenía que reconocerlo. Aún permanecía allí, completamente entumecida, cuando el primer montón de tierra caía sobre el ataúd con un sonoro golpe. Él ya se había ido. El viejo se había largado al otro mundo dejándola.

El segundo puñado de tierra hizo un ruido sordo y apagado, tapando parte del ataúd. Ahora ya no habría más partidas de ajedrez o juegos en los casinos.

Y el tercero puñado de tierra no hizo ningún ruido...Ahora ya no habría más chistes, ni travesuras, ni locuras…

Su madre le dijo algo. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de oír, incapaz de comprender que su abuelo se había ido. Ya no quería oír palabras hipócritas de los pésames. Nadie allí amaba a Hodge como ella lo amaba…Ni siquiera su ausente hermano mayor que, hace algunos años atrás, le había jurado que también quería mucho al abuelo y que si algún día éste faltaba, él volvería para estar con ella…Pero todo era una mentira, su hermano no había dado señal de su presencia.

No se atrevió a ver a los demás. Ni siquiera a sus padres, en especial a su padre que parecía más afectado de lo normal aunque la más adolorida, después de ella, era Camille quien era la fiel y vieja amiga de su difunto abuelo.

Se sacó los lentes para limpiarlos y volver a ponérselos. Luego se escabulló por el camino de grava después que su familia y otros asistentes al entierro se hubieran marchado en fila hacia sus autos. Ningún sonido penetraba en su mente, todo lo que oía era su propia respiración superficial. Se dio cuenta que estaba conmocionada, depresiva, o como quiera que fuera la palabra.

Se obligó a sí misma a alejarse, pero incapaz de resistirse, echó una última y prolongada mirada que le rompió el corazón. Cerró los ojos para apartar la visión y entonces los abrió de nuevo cuando se alejó moviéndose muy despacio.

_**Adiós estúpido y pervertido Hodge**__._ Pensó

Cuando salió del cementerio, estaba tan atrapada en su dolor que no se fijo en nadie; en cualquier momento podría tropezarse y caer en algún hueco pero no le importaba hasta que accidentalmente se rozó con alguien que entraba. En ese momento todos sus sentidos volvieron de golpe, con más fuerza que nunca. Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde habían desaparecido tras las nubes, haciendo que el aire frío que caía penetrara incluso dentro de su confortable abrigo negro.

Pero luego notó que el cielo se oscurecía y las nubes negras se golpeaban entre ellas para que en unos instantes empezara a llover. No obstante, no se percató que estaba en medio y, que las manos que golpeaban cariñosamente la espalda cuando abrazaban de forma amigable a los miembros de su familia, sonaban con más nitidez. Respiró hondo ante la sobrecarga sensorial y miró por encima del hombro al extraño que continuaba caminando.

El hombre alto también volvió la cabeza. Se detuvo y quedó frente a ella. No pudo verle los ojos ya que llevaba gafas de sol, pero vio que fruncía el ceño tras los oscuros cristales como si la estuviera estudiando. De repente, la atravesó precipitadamente un inesperado conocimiento. Le resultaba... familiar.

_**Abuelito**_, pensó pero se dio cuenta que estaba delirando.

Una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa la rodeó con el brazo, casi arrastrándola hacia el auto rojo y apartándola de sus pensamientos distraídos.

— **¿Estás bien?**

Ella no dijo nada, solo tosió levemente. Era Camille quien la abrazaba con mucho pesar. Esa mujer que quería mucho a su abuelo y éste la amaba con locura.

—**Discúlpeme, Camille—**dijo con voz raposa**—Por el momento no me interesa hablar. Quizás después.**

—**Lo sé cariño—**tocó los cabellos rojos de la chica**—Solo que debo recordarte que Hodge me dejó algo para tu hermano y para ti.**

—**Dudo que él quiera recibir algo. Después de todo, no lo he visto hace más de seis años—**se apartó un poco de la mujer**—Iré luego por los encargos. Veré que hacer con ellos.**

No espero a que la mujer la despidiera. Ella se fue sin decir nada más. Sus ojos verdosos seguían mirando hacia ningún punto en específico. Pero sus ojos llegaron a ver camioneta Ford que su abuelo tanto adoraba; no supo quién había osado en usarla pero poco le importaba.

_**Sí, fui yo quien lo trajo así que espero le des un uso adecuado. Iglesia**_. Oyó en su mente como si ahora mismo le estuviese hablando desde la tumba

.

.

.

La lluvia había ascendido a mayor pero a ella poco le importó. Apenas había aprendido a conducir a orden de Hodge pero en esos momentos le valió un pepino lo que hacía. Pisó el acelerador a fondo y se estremeció cuando el motor se revolucionó. Agarró la palanca de cambio y metió la quinta marcha.

—_**¿Qué tratas de hacer, Iglesia, cargártelo? —**_Prácticamente podía oír el gruñido de Hodge por el sonido. Cómo deseaba que su abuelo estuviera ahí para fastidiarla aun con el ridículo nombre de gato que le había puesto pero las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su cara.

— _**Pues ven a impedirlo, viejo—**_susurró entre dientes. Todo el dolor regresó trayendo consigo una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

La noche comenzaba y aún seguía lloviendo, su camino se opacaba cada vez más y el chillido del claxon de la motocicleta que venía detrás no dejaba de sonar; la tierra volaba bajo las ruedas mientras el velocímetro marcaba los setenta y continuaba ascendiendo.

Cambió a la última marcha, disfrutando de la sensación de control total que esa marcha extra le proporcionaba. El motor del Ford rugió, ronroneando bajo ella. Ella bajó la ventana del auto para sacar una mano y alzar el dedo del medio a quién quiera que sea que estuviera montando la motocicleta.

Pero el elevalunas eléctrico bajó haciendo que el viento entrará raudo revolviendo su melena. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y trató de imaginar cómo se sentiría su extravagante abuelo con el poderoso rugido del auto retumbando bajo él. Abrió los ojos mientras una breve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, probablemente le divertiría.

La pelirroja ignoró las granjas y prados que sobrepasaba velozmente, un borrón de colores y olores campestres, y pisó a fondo el acelerador buscando una conexión con su abuelo.

Agarrando el volante con ambas manos mientras el Ford derrapaba, recordó las caras de sorpresa de sus padres cuando salió a toda prisa con el auto de Hodge, recordó la expresión de horror en su madre y la cara de sorpresa de su padre.

—**Viejo sabelotodo. Te fuiste aún sabiendo que teníamos una promesa.**

Masculló mientras el recuerdo del último minuto que pasó con su abuelo en la cama de un hospital, llegaba a su mente.  
_  
_

—_**Mi tonta Iglesia. **__**Te amo con todo mi corazón. Siempre estaré contigo. Cumple toda esa lista de sueños que me has narrado. Saborea la pasión que la vida nos ofrece. Disfruta cada día como si fuera el último. Nunca se sabe que nos deparará el mañana. Porque si no haces todo lo que acordamos, me enojaré, vendré desde el más allá solo a joderte**__**—**_ el hombre sonrió y luego quiso dormir para que al final nunca más abriera los ojos._  
_

Condujo sin parar, sin importarle su destino. Finalmente, el paisaje cambió y se hizo más estrecho cuando unos árboles espesos a ambos lados de la carretera oscurecieron el camino. No se había fijado que el auto se había salido de la carretera. Sin atisbo de temor, Clary encendió los faros y miró asombrada a un zorro que estaba en frente suyo a menos seis metros.

Frenó.

El auto se sacudió, derrapó y comenzó a dar vueltas. La gravilla voló a su alrededor. El Ford siguió dando un giro de 360 grados. Clary apretó con fuerza el volante, cerró los ojos y esperó el inevitable choque.

—**Espero que tengas preparado el ajedrez, Hodge. Estoy a punto de unirme a ti—**pensó con un aire de alegría hasta que por fin, el auto se detuvo con una última sacudida, el motor seguía con vida resonando bajo ella.

Alzó la vista, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Le asaltó el olor a goma quemada y la hizo toser. Cuando la nube de polvo se estabilizó se encontró con la mirada del zorro antes de que huyera, ileso. Sin embargo, el golpeteo de un par de botas se hizo muy notable y se dirigían hacia ella.

—**¡Estúpida! —**era un hombre que intentó sacarla de allí**—¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?!**

— **Podría haber muerto —**susurró sin ver al hombre, agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que se le entumecieron las manos. Respiró jadeante por la histeria y su cuerpo tembló ante la reciente pérdida**—. Podría haber muerto.**

—**Estas sangrando mucho—**dijo el hombre que ya había sacado a la pelirroja del auto**—¡Maldición! —**masculló y sacó su celular para llamar a emergencias.

Pero Clary seguía perdida en los rápidos recuerdos que atravesaban su mente desgarrándola: Los ojos de Hodge encendidos por la victoria mientras decía 'Jaque mate', Hodge moviendo las cejas tras una mujer soltera en el picnic del barrio, Hodge haciendo una fiesta para ella cuando se graduó en la escuela y ella terminó llevándole en esa camioneta a casa.

La camioneta, pensó. Levantó la cabeza y miró el vehículo desecho. Luego volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos.

—**Suéltame, idiota—**con ira y frustración se expresó.

—**No pensé que seguirías con las ideas estúpidas**—cerró el móvil mientras miraba con enojo a la chica**—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Ir detrás del abuelo?**

—**¿De qué mierda hablas?**

Pero el hombre no dijo nada más. Alzó la mirada y vio el vehículo de los paramédicos. Ellos llegaron hacia Clary para atenderla y llevarla al hospital más cercano.

—**¿Algún familiar para llamar? —**preguntó la joven enfermera a la chica.

—**Yo me ocuparé de todo—**contestó el hombre provocando enojo en la pelirroja y que le soltara un golpe pero con el dolor del accidente era suficiente motivo para no moverse**—Llamaré a sus padres.**

—**¿Quién es usted? —**preguntó la enfermera.

—**Soy el hermano mayor de esta idiota—**contestó algo enojado y esta vez mirando directamente a los ojos verdosos de la pelirroja**—Tú y yo tendremos una larga plática después de lo que nuestros padres te dirán, hermanita**.

* * *

~Oo~


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos los lectores...En fin, agradezco sus comentarios y mis más sinceras disculpas en tardar por la actualización.**

**Ahora bien, sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son de la gran Saga The Mortal Instruments y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Cassandra Clare

**Título**: Darkness

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno.

**Género:** Incesto-Drama-Terror

**Personajes Principales:** Jace-Clary

* * *

**~oO:: Capitulo 1 ::Oo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En esos momentos no se sentía cómoda con nada de lo que hubiera allí, su habitación le resultaba más ajena cada día.

Había llegado de la universidad inmediatamente justo tras sonar la última campana, y sola. Ahora tenía que acatar las órdenes de su padre al pie de la letra, no por ser una hija correcta y sumisa…Todo lo contrario, Clary era el tipo de chica difícil de controlar, no se sujetaba a las órdenes sin antes una previa explicación del porque tendría que hacer las cosas que, para ella, resultaban ser sospechosas o complicadas. Valentine había sido claro con sus órdenes tras la barbaridad que ella había cometido hace más de dos meses.

Ella no esperó algún afecto de consuelo o cariño por parte de su padre después de todo así era él y así fue como la había criado, con esa estricta educación. Sin embargo, ella tenía que reconocer que Jocelyn hacía un buen trabajo como madre pese al carácter que se manejaba.

Clary volvió a hojear el álbum de fotografías. Eso se había convertido en una rutina de flagelo; cada día, desde que salió del hospital, revisaba pausadamente cada fotografía con las intenciones de refrescar cada recuerdo vivido al lado de su amado abuelo. Pero todo lo hacía en silencio.

En soledad como siempre.

Y no había día en que su hermoso rostro fuera resaltado por las marcas contundentes de la pena, la tristeza y la desolación que le embargaban y que a cada instante le carcomía el corazón.

Aquello era su infierno personal.

Y cuando creyó que nada podría salir peor, la idea de Valentine en mandarla a otra ciudad por motivos de estudios era el aviso de cada día. Por supuesto que intentaba negarse a ello pero Jace había apoyado dicha idea del hombre.

Oh sí, Jace, su siempre frio e inmutable hermano mayor…Cómo lo odiaba.

Si bien ella lo había amado e idolatrado, ahora todo aquello era cosa del pasado. Un pasado muy lejano a la realidad, hasta quizás pensó ella que fue un invento suyo. Crear a un Jace que nunca existió y jamás existirá.

Ahora Clary solo lo veía con rencor y vergüenza. Pudo haber perdonado los años de ausencia que él había hecho desde que abandonó el hogar pero jamás le perdonaría el hecho de que no se atreviera a pasar los últimos días de vida de Hodge a su lado.

Eso nunca jamás se lo perdonaría. Nunca.

Pero el cuarto timbrazo que emitía su celular le hizo perder los pensamientos que poseía hacia su rubio hermano. Tomando su móvil, observó quién llamaba.

Suspiró.

Él jamás se daría por vencido y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

—**Te dije que no me siento bien—**respondió Clary antes de que el joven hablara

—**Lo sé pero lamento decepcionar a tu estado de tortura nivel Morgenstern—**con sarcasmo contestó el joven desde el otro lado**—Abre la puerta que la pizza se enfría.**

Clary apartó el móvil antes de soltar un gesto de fastidio. Se bajó del banquito cerca a su escritorio y se dirigió hacia su ventana.

Allá abajo, un joven de peculiar cabellera castaña sostenía en brazos una caja de pizza y, al lado de él estaba un pequeño cachorro de pelaje gris.

No había opción, él era muy insistente.

.

.

.

.

—**¿Cuántas porciones comerás? —**había preguntado el muchacho abriendo la caja**—¿Lo mismo de siempre?**

—**La misma boba pregunta que haces—**sacó los platos de la alacena con mucho esfuerzo lo cual maldijo por la estatura que poseía**—¿Caín comerá?**

—**Podría lastimar su sensible estómago. Y mi hermana me estrangularía por lastimar al cachorro de sus canes.**

Simon Lewis, el quizás y único amigo de Clary, estudiaba en la misma universidad que la pelirroja pero en diferentes escuelas. Por tradición, el pelicastaño seguía la profesión de Medicina Veterinaria y, ella por obligación estudiaba Administración de Empresas. Eso también le había incomodado a Clary; el afán de Valentine de que alguno de sus hijos siguiera el negocio familiar y, cómo Jace se fue de casa para hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, ella era la única en la mira de Valentine y, aunado con el error estúpido de querer suicidarse, le dio mayor beneficio a los planes de su padre…cuando en verdad ella ya había decidido qué carrera estudiar. Por consejo de Hodge, la pelirroja había elegido ser Médico Forense pues las múltiples historias que su abuelo le contaba acerca del trabajo que tenía le habían incentivado diariamente ya que Hodge llevaba años prestando sus servicios policías y militares al cuerpo policial de New York.

Pero…a raíz de la muerte Hodge, Clary había decidido fervientemente en ser doctora. Era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a personas que poseían aquella infernal enfermedad que destruyó la vida de su amado abuelo.

Lo triste era admitir que aquellas ideas debían ser escondidas en algún lugar de su mente. Valentine ya había escogido el futuro que ella debía de seguir.

—**¿Y tus padres? —**Simon abrió una lata de soda—**Es viernes, creí que estarían más temprano en casa.**

—**Mes de inventarios. Mi padre llegará muy tarde a casa—**contestó mientras tomaba otra tajada de pizza**—Mi madre salió de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Alguien tiene que verificar los asuntos de mi abuelo—**susurró antes de poder masticar su pizza.

Simon tosió suavemente mientras le proporcionaba un poco más de comida a su cachorro.

—**Pensé que estarías con Jace—**dijo inquietante, hace varios días quería mencionar al rubio pero al ver la expresión de enojo en la chica prefirió ahorrar las preguntas pero… ahora ella no expresaba nada.

—**Se fue a los días del entierro del abuelo—**respondió con aversión**—No me sorprendió cuando mis padres dijeron que él tenía asuntos que atender con su vida. Tampoco espero que pase aquí una semana como mínimo. Mientras más lejos esté de mí, más a gusto me sentiré.**

—**Creí que estaría contigo…después de todo, Hodge lo amaba mucho—**dejó de beber y miró de soslayo a su amiga**—pero en hora buena llegué así que me ocuparé de que vuelvas a sonreír.**

El pelicastaño sonrió. Ella, tratando de no ser una aguafiestas, miró detenidamente al joven. No había recibido esas mismas expresiones después de que Hodge fuera internado de emergencia.

—**Oye, sabes qué creó—**se cruzó de brazos, Clary negó**—Jace ha de tener algún misterioso trabajo allá en Manhattan o…quizás el muy idiota es padre—**soltó fuertes carcajadas—**Está tan raro todo eso. Sabe que si se queda aquí deberá afrontar un interrogatorio del cual no saldría librado. Apuesto que tus padres lo desheredaran por tal cosa.**

—**Deja de decir estupideces—**con atisbo de enojo y un golpe en la mesa, Clary contestó**—El idiota de mi hermano ni siquiera podía soportarme ¿Crees que sería capaz de criar a un hijo?**

—**No lo sé. Solo es una opinión. No estoy afirmando de que él sea padre—**trató de bajar la amargura de la pelirroja—**Cálmate. No es para tanto, cualquiera diría que te irrita el solo pensar que tu hermano puede tener una familia allá en Manhattan.**

Frunció el ceño de puro enojo. Clary se levantó de la mesa y recogió los platos para llevarlos al lavadero y ponerse a lavarlos. Simon solo se maldijo por dentro tras estropear el momento.

—**Lo siento Clary. No fue mi intención hacerte enojar.**

—**Olvídalo, es mi culpa—**abrió el fregadero**—Es solo que envidio a Jace. Mis padres tienen más consideración a él que a mí, la quién ha estado bajo sus órdenes por tanto tiempo—**trató de no ponerse a llorar**— Todo el favoritismo es para Jace. Mi madre nunca se cansa de nombrarlo y recordarme que su amado hijo es todo un profesional que está en planes de estudiar una segunda carrera—**golpeó suavemente el fregadero. Simon seguía mirándola con un poco de pena**—Mientras que yo solo soy una especie de estorbo que les causa muchos gastos. Mi padre menciona indirectamente a Jace con sus comentarios de llevar muy en alto el apellido de la familia. Odio eso. Lo odio**.

No soportó más, Clary tiró el plato hacia la pared haciéndolo añicos. Simon no dijo nada solo seguía viendo lo que su amiga hacía.

—**Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo.**

—**No te preocupes. Es una buena forma de bajar la presión—**tomó la escoba para barrer los pedazos de vidrio**—Sabes que estoy para oírte**.

Ella hizo un ligero movimientos de hombros para observar a su amigo pero el singular sonidito de su celular le hizo dar un pequeño gemido de susto. Aún no se acostumbraba al sonido de su móvil, no después de la muerte de su abuelo ya que era él quien siempre la llamaba.

—**¿Quieres que contesté? —**indagó el pelicastaño, ella le alcanzó el móvil, aceptó la llamada y colocó en altavoz**—¿Diga?**

—**¿Clarissa? —**respondieron desde el otro lado, era la voz de una mujer.

—**Ella está ocupada en estos momentos pero si desea puede dejarme el mensaje. Soy su amigo así que puedo alcanzar su recado.**

—**Bien. Avísale que necesito mañana mismo de su presencia en mi casa. Ella sabe a lo que me refiero y…—**titubeó**—Solo dile eso. La espero a partir de las cuatro de la tarde. Buenas noches—**cortó la llamada.

—**Qué mujer tan extraña—**le devolvió el celular a la pelirroja**—Sonaba preocupada y hasta agitada. ¿Quién es?**

—**Es Camille, la amiga de mi abuelo—**respondió con melancolía—**Quiere que vaya a recoger las pertenencias de Hodge pues me las dejó a mi nombre y también a Jace pero dado la ocasión que a él no le interese, me quedaré con todo lo que mi abuelo haya dejado.**

—**Te acompañaré.**

—**Tienes una práctica de baloncesto, si faltas te suspenderán. Conozco su casa así que puedo llegar.**

—**Pero te recuerdo que eres muy mala para orientarte. Yo tengo auto así que iremos además seguro tendrás que ocuparte de muchos paquetes y no podrás sola.**

—**¿Jamás te das por vencido?**

—**Mmm—**se llevó las manos hacia su nuca mientras sonreía**—Pues fíjate que no. Seré como tu sombra y te haré la vida de "**_**cuadritos**_**" así como me lo hacías de niño.**

Clary suspiró. Sería un caso perdido y tiempo malgastado ponerse a discutir con el pelicastaño.

.

.

.

.

Estaba cansado antes de haber subido al avión. No tenía ninguna intención de volver por el momento pero tenía que hacerlo, solo eso. Presentarse, firmar, recoger e irse. Pero para él resultaba una pérdida de tiempo así que alguien tendría que ir para representarlo…Si no fuera por ella, lo haría sin pensarlo más.

_**Ya he llegado. Te mantendré informada de todo.**_

Escribió en su celular y luego envió al destinatario. Tenía que mantenerla al tanto o armaría una de sus actuaciones más fastidiosas pero así como era, él la quería.

Bajó del auto con su maleta después de pagar al conductor del taxi. Mirando con desgano, entró al edificio.

—**¿Podría ayudarle en algo? —**preguntó la recepcionista con algo de nerviosismo al ver al joven.

—**Busco a la señora Camille Belcourt—**contestó él sin tomar en cuenta la expresión que tenía la chica y mucho menos la cara de boba que ésta traía**—Dígale que su ahijado esta aquí.**

La recepcionista informó y en un par de minutos le dio el número de habitación que la mujer ocupaba. El joven tomó su maleta nuevamente y se dirigió al sexto piso, a la habitación 6-6.

Habiendo subido por el ascensor y llegar hasta la puerta, soltó su maleta. Miró la puerta y luego tocó dos veces. En un primer momento, nadie parecía contestar o estar en casa pero luego alguien abrió la puerta. Una hermosa mujer bastante alta, de piel clara, con ojos verdes claros y cabello rubio se presentó ante el joven. Llevaba una blusa gris escotada dejando a la imaginación los voluminosos senos aunque su cabello largo hasta la cintura cubría su delantera; en conjunto a esa blusa, llevaba también una falda muy corta para demostrar sus contorneadas piernas.

—**Espero que sea algo interesante para haberme llamado a tan temprana hora para venir hasta aquí, abuela—**habló el joven rubio.

—**Tú nunca cambias—**le soltó un jalón de orejas, ella estaba algo enojada**—Pese a los años de educación que tus padres te han otorgado, sigues siendo el mismo majadero, mocoso irrespetuoso y atrevido de siempre.**

—**Me halagas madrina. Me voy a sonrojar terriblemente—**soltó sarcásticamente.

—**Mocoso tonto.**

Camille se hizo a un lado y dejó que el joven entrara al departamento. Caminó para guiar al rubio hasta la sala.

—**Ocuparás la habitación de huéspedes. Tampoco creo que estés tiempo aquí—**se sentó en el sofá**—Eres igual a tu abuelo. Nunca quieren estar en un solo lugar.**

—**No soy como mi abuelo—**un poco incómodo contestó Jace**—Hodge siempre ha hecho las cosas por alguna razón, siempre hacía las cosas para cuidar de otros.**

—**El hecho de que aún no tengas idea de lo que haces, no significa que seas el malo de la historia—**tomó la botella de whisky para servir un poco a su ahijado y otro para ella**—Así también era Hodge y no me sorprende que le sigas los pasos.**

Jace no dijo nada, solo tomó el vaso de licor para beberlo. De reojo observó a su madrina aunque la verdad intentaba llegar al punto de todo aquel asunto que ella le había comunicado.

—**¿Cómo te ha ido allá? —**preguntó al ver esa mirada dorada del joven**—Supongo que debes de tener muchas chicas siguiéndote.**

—**Eso personal. Lo único que puedo decir es que tengo demasiadas ocupaciones como para perder mi tiempo en fábulas.**

—**Ya veo—**bebió otro trago**—¿Y qué hay de la mujer con que vives? ¿Alguna dama de compañía?**

El rubio logró no atorarse con el licor. Esa mujer sabía muchas cosas aunque no le sorprendió pues ella misma le había advertido que le seguiría los pasos.

—**Solo es una buena amiga. Alguien debe ayudarme a pagar el departamento además estudiamos en la misma universidad.**

—**Oh si, por supuesto, solo una amiga—**con ironía habló**—No sabía que en estos tiempos, un chico que convive con una amiga sea algo normal.**

—**Es porque estás tan anciana. Esta no es tu época.**

—**Cierra la boca o esta vez te dejaré lisiado—**apretó el vaso**—Ten cuidado con ese tipo de amigas. Un joven como tú, que está por heredar una fortuna, debe tener cuidado con el tipo de mujer que lleva a la cama. Si tienes un hijo fuera del matrimonio, tus padres te dejarán en la miseria y dudo que te agrade saber que Clary asumiría toda la responsabilidad de las acciones de tus padres y lo que Hodge haya dejado en sus cartas y cajas.**

Jace dejó el vaso en la pequeña mesita frente a él. Nunca le había agrado tocar los temas de su familia y mucho menos de las acciones de sus padres aunado a lo que su hermana menor tendría por hacer.

—**Ha estado muy mal después de la muerte de Hodge y mucho más al salir del hospital—**comentó la mujer mirando con preocupación al rubio**—Hodge me comentó que Clary siempre te ha amado y si él cuidó a ella fue porque le causó dolor ver a una niña sufrir por la ausencia de su tan idolatrado hermano.**

—**Tenía que aprender a defenderse. No siempre estaría con ella.**

—**Eso lo sé pero al menos me hubieras dicho que te ibas. No me agradó para nada enterarme por Hodge de lo que habías hecho.**

—**Él se enteró por mis padres, tampoco le había dicho algo.**

—**Jace…Siempre tan hostil con los demás—**suspiró para tomar nuevamente el vaso de licor**—Pero parece que Clary ahora está buscando una manera de involucrarse en la realidad. Creo que la orden de tu padre ha logrado que ella tenga a alguien que la cuide y esté atento a lo que hace.**

—**No creo que mis padres hayan cambiado—**sonrió con desgano.

—**Hablaba de un novio—**comentó con cierta alegría—**Hace algún par de horas llamé a Clary y un chico me contestó. Estaba de visita en casa.**

—**Deja de beber cuando llames a alguien—**con molestia comentó.

—**Para tu información, mocoso, el apego hacia el alcohol lo he dejado hace años. Recién ahora estoy bebiendo—**se puso de pie**—Y déjame decirte que ese chico tiene una maravillosa voz, creo que por eso ha conquistado a Clary—**dejó el vaso en la mesita**—Ahora me iré a descansar. Buenas noches.**

Camille se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Jace se quedó solo en la sala, aún sentado mientras terminaba de beber el whisky. Terminando de beber, se puso de pie pero no soltó el vaso.

Estaba enojado y eso constataba tras rajar el vaso con su mano. Dejando el quebrado vaso en la mesa, se dirigió a su habitación. Al día siguiente habría mucho por hablar en especial con su menor hermana.

**~Oo~**

* * *

_**Valistar26**_, gracias por tu comentario, en efecto, aquí Jace y Clary parecen que son hermanos y mundanos aunque se me ocurre más cosas pero a ver qué tal me sale

_**Danislla**_, gracias mama por tu comentario y sé bien que eres una idolatra de la Saga así que espero te guste.

_**without fears**_ , gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pasar aquí así que espero te guste el primer capítulo.


End file.
